


Let Go

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: The Hulk and Bruce fight over the body in response their fellow warriors drift away. Steve helps.





	Let Go

_ Oh, so now you want on top, _ Bruce grumbled, reaffirming his grip on the steering wheel. Hulk rammed up against Bruce's consciousness, spastic anger rolling off him.    
_ "You aren't going out there," _ the doctor reminded him harshly, pushing the beast away.    
_ "Hulk protect!" _ he bellowed, reaching out.    
Bruce pulled the control close to his consciousness.  _ "No. They are hurt. They are grieving. They don't need you out there. You're just going to make everything worse."  _   
_ "Hulk make better!"  _   
Bruce felt tears fill his eyes and he realized that he'd shifted back toward the outer world. He blinked trying to figure out what had caught his attention.    
His knees were pulled to his chest and he felt a warm weight against his back. He twisted around.    
"Steve?"   
"It's alright," the soldier promised.    
"I'm sorry. I'm sor-"   
"Just let it out, man," Steve begged, his voice strained. "There's nothing else."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
